


Guilty

by Fangirl616



Series: Discontinued [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl616/pseuds/Fangirl616
Summary: Wade is 100% guilty of everything he's being accused of. So how does this random hot guy he's never met have evidence proving otherwise??I saw a prompt on Isn't It Bromantic and had to write this.





	1. I'm Sorry, What?

* * *

* * *

"Guilty." The word rings in Wade's head. He knew he was, but he was now on sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. AKA, forever.

Matt looks at Wade, and sighs. Wade knows he did his best. But there was just no way to prove-

The court door slams open.

A brunet runs into the room, holding a stack of papers and a few plastic bags. "Wait! I can prove he's innocent!" He proclaims.

Wade blinks. This guy can do what now?

The judge frowns. "Go on."

The man makes his way to the front of the room. He clears his throat. "My name is Peter Parker, and I photograph Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle."

Wade glares at Peter. He gives photographs of his Baby Boy to that slander site?

There's a murmur from the crowd.

"If you can recall, it was recently discovered that a new mind control drug has been found, and all of the evidence so far has been linked back to Spider-Man. Therefore, Deadpool must've been under Spider-Mans control, meaning that these murders were committed under duress. Spider-Man is the one to blame here!" Peter proclaims.

Matt nods and stands up. "This would also line up with the recent amount of 'teamups' the two of them have been doing. Spider-Man must have been giving him a dose of the drug every time."

It takes a few hours, but in the end, Wade is proven innocent, at the expense of his hero. 

After leaving the court, the first thing he does is look up Peter Parker's address.


	2. Peter Parker: Supervillian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a guilty pleasure fic. I'm writing this story because I like to write and saw the prompt. My chapters will most likely stay obnoxiously short in this fic.

Wade knocks on the door. According to his research, this is where Peter Parker lives.

Peter opens it. "Hi." He greets.

"What did Spider-Man ever do to you?" Wade demands.

Peter blinks, looking _very _ confused. Then realization dawns in his eyes. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Wade demands.

"I thought you'd research me and learn all of this the day we met." Peter comments. "You continue to surprise me."

Wade frowns. "Do I know you?"

Peter hesitates. Then he puts on a clearly fake smile. "Nope!" And slams the door in Wade's face.

Wade blinks. "I'm sorry, what the fuck?"

He stands there for a full minute, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. A random civilian just slammed the door in the face of a dangerous mercenary.

Who the fuck is this guy???

Wade draws a rifle out of his pouch. Unlike what's seen in the movies, a pistol can't shoot out a lock. A rifle, however, can.

Immediately after he shoots out the lock, the door slams open. Peter stand there, staring at Wade in disbelief.

Wade is once again struck by how hot he is.

"What the heck, man?" Peter exclaims. "Locks are expensive!"

"How do I know you?" Wade demands, pointing the rifle at Peter's skull.

Peter slowly puts his hands up. "Listen, you really don't want to do this."

"Why not?" Wade demands.

Peter hesitates, like he's trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he settles on, "Spider-Man won't be happy with you."

"Really? Because last I checked, I was defending his honor." Wade notes, flicking the safety off- then back on. Just to remind him that the gun is a very dangerous weapon.

Peter swallows. "I- um-"

"How do I know you?" Wade demands.

Peter glances behind him, like he's looking for something. Then he smiles.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Wade demands.

"Double D! Wade's threatening me!" Peter calls.

"Double- you mean Daredevil? Why the fuck are you calling-"

Wade feels a sharp pain on the back of his skull, and he realizes that a blunt object has forced it's way into his brain.

Peter stares in horror as Wade collapses. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a disproving Daredevil.

Then everything goes dark, and Wade welcomes the sweet release of death.


End file.
